Resident Evil:Hidden for now
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Ada wong has a fraternal twin sister and is being held as a test subject by Wesker. Ada confronts an 'old friend' in order to save her sister.
1. Chapter 1:My Sister

**Resident Evil:Hidden**

**Disclaimer:All rights go to Capcom.I own nothing other than the plot and the characters I made up! :)**

Ada sat down, was like yesterday that she had spoken with her fraternal in reality,it was actually months back.4 months back in wasn't one to cry in times of one to stay cool,calm and the one person she knew not assumed to be at fault of Alix's disappearance was the man behind the shades:Albert knew he kidnapped Alix and is more than likely using her as a test Alix was younger she never reacted to medications or immediate changes etc so she knew Alix wouldn't react to the virus's(maybe)and would probably be took a deep breath she needed to get her sister back...and she needed was Ada's best friend turning her frown upside down.

Ada is knows exactly what side she's back in the Eastern Slav Republic Ada saved Leon from 2 Tyrants before it was too smiled to owe me

Ada doesn't tend to get this was a dire situation._What if she's dead_?No she shook the thought out of her is strong and even if Wesker tried to eradicate Alix she herself wouldn't allow it._But its been months,she could've mutated for all I know_.She was beginning to get frustrated with herself but stayed calm and took several breaths.

She previously worked with Wesker but went solo during the objective in Los Illuminados._Oh Wesker_ she thought,_ You crossed a line_.

Ada remembered when her parents used to nickname Alix and Ada XING XING meaning twin stars in also remembered when Ada used to point out that she was eldest by 3 minutes and Alix used to pout knowing she was smiled.  
She came to a close when she was at Leon's took a few deep breaths and she heard shuffling and Leon opened the seemed alarmed.''A...Ada what on earth are you doing here?'' Ada eyed Leon up and must have been in bed for it was around 10;00?Give or looked weary but awake when he saw just rolled her eyes.''Just let me in okay?'' Leon smirked,''What do you need help with your next assassination or something?''Ada growled a little bit.''No'' she stated firmly.''But I do need help for something really important''.Leon saw the pleading in her eyes.''Alright then,come in?''

**Authors note:Sorry for any mistakes,its my first story!Please leave reviews and I'll try to update ;)**


	2. Chapter 2:I Need Your Help

_roseimagine:Thank you so much!I'm glad you liked it!:) hope you like this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Resident Evil!All rights go to Capcom.I only own the plot and the characters I made up :)_**

**_Chapter 2:I Need Your Help_**

Leon told Ada to sit down and she looked around the place._Not really mansion quality but_ _it's alright_.It had a couch,a t.v and some wall art,a normal living room with normal things,the fireplace looked expensive and so did the coffee table.''So...what is it?''Leon asked sitting down beside her,snapping her out of her didn't know why he let her in in the first place,he wasn't drawn to her anymore but he felt as if he owed her.''I...I...I need to save my sister!'' Leon stared at her wide eyed.''You have a sister?!'' he practically was aware that Ada kept her private life private,but this...people usually talked about the sisters they love didn't they?But then he realised this was Ada they were talking about.''Shhh not so loud but yes I do,a fraternal twin actually''Ada said putting a finger to her nodded ''Go on''.''I think Wesker kidnapped her and is using her as his test subject and I need to save her,she's my sister''Ada finished ran his hands through his had flashbacks of Wesker going through his things he's done...''Okay then,but for your sister''Ada smiled ''Thanks''.She got up and Leon went after her.''Why do I seem to owe you?''.Ada smirked.''One word 'Tyrant'''.She looked back,smirked once more,and disappeared into the glaring darkness...

Leon raised an eyebrow and remembered the incident back in the Eastern Slav smiled and shook his head._You're full of surprises._

He sat down and picked up his mobile phone to call Claire to tell her his whereabouts knew she would be worried sick.

_''Claire?''_

_''Leon,hey whats up?''_

_''Uh listen I'll be going on a mission tomorrow''_

_''What?Tomorrow?For what?Another biohazard?''_

_''So much questions,no,I er...its with er...Ada''He took a large readily put the phone away from his ear._

_Claire continued ranting on and on about Ada how she was of no good and how he might end up dead because of her._

Leon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair_ ''Its not for her,its for her sister'' _he stated calmly.

Claire nearly spat_.''Sister!?Since when did she have a sister and how do you know she isn't lying?''_

_''I didn't know she had a sister too,and she seemed really genuine talking about her sister like that,I believe her''_

Claire sighed_.''Fine...just...be careful''._

_''Of course,bye Claire,tell Chris and the others just in case they're wondering''._

_''Don't know if they'll be happy about it'' _Claire muttered_.''Alright,bye''._

She cut the flopped back onto the couch._Tomorrows gonna be a long day'' _he thought,covering his face in his hands...

**Authors note:Sorry the chapter is so short.(The real drama with Ada's sister will be coming up soon!)I will update possibly on Sunday! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:Encounter

**Chapter 3:Encounter**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil,nor the characters,apart from the plot and the characters I made up.**

* * *

_**No my sister can't be a tyrant,I won't let her**_

* * *

Leon had woken up reminded him of his first mission as a rookie cop back in Raccoon though his stunt saved his life practically,it was still a bad phone rang rather loudly,causing Leon to bury his head in his soft,white was then he remembered what was happening that chastised himself and picked up his phone hastily whilst trying to get dressed.

_''Kennedy you better be out of bed'' _Ada said irritably over the other line.

_''Uh yeah I er am'' _Leon said,clumsily falling over while attempting to put on his trousers. He silently cursed as he got up.

''_Listen Ada I'll be ready soon,where do you want me to meet you''_

_''For starters I'm outside your house with my helicopter-''_

_''WHAT!' _Leon screamed incredulous.

Ada sighed._'Look out your window''_

Leon carefully walked towards his window like he was walking towards a B.O.W

He saw Ada standing nonchalantly beside the towards him,_I give you 5 minutes_.

Leon grabbed a granola bar on his way out and met up with Ada.

''Finally,Leon you're not the rookie cop you were back in raccoon city,so I would appreciate it if you at least tried'' Ada was clearly annoyed at Leon waking up late at something so significant as this.

''I'm sorry'' Leon said sheepishly.

Ada stared blankly at him.''Lets go'' she said finally.

Ada and Leon arrived at Umbrella's headquarters.''His laboratory is definitely here'' Ada stated a bit too raised an eyebrow.''And how do you know?''.Ada hesitated,before finally speaking. ''Um,I used to work for him'' she blushed vaguely ''Lets go'' she started walking towards the back of the followed and shook his head._She's one big_ _mystery_.Ada knew the passlock and typed it in.''How strange,they didn't change the passcode,lucky for us'' Ada muttered.''Yeah it is a bit weird'' Leon said._Why wouldn't they change the_ _passlock,weren't they worried that someone like Ada would try to sneak in?_

Both got in the back and started creeping behind the large potted plants placed between the fire escape.''That elevator is going to lead us up there'' Ada said pointing discreetly to the elevator between the 2 guards who were heavily built and looked like they could not knock out a person with a mere punch to the face. Ada started to contemplate on what she could do to distract the guards. She looked once more around the room and saw at least 5 guards in total around the then looked up at the second floor and saw two others. She saw what looked like a water sprinkler on the wall and carefully aimed her handgun and shot long what seemed like heavy rain came into the the guards looking around the room,trying to figure out what caused it,_Maybe its a drill_ one of them thought as they started to evacuate.

Ada and Leon emerged from the stared at Ada who just flashed him a smile and started walking towards the elevator .Leon just rolled his eyes.

''You really care about your sister'' Leon said staring at the ceiling of the elevator. Ada stared at him.''Yeah I do,we were really close when we were younger,she comforted me when we were going through some tough spots and makes me laugh,she's my best friend.''Ada looked away,she was afraid of saying too much,afraid of looking weak. Leon looked at her,_wow I never knew she really_ _cared so much about other people_.

The elevator finally came to a halt and they were greeted by men in masks and business like suits with rifles clutched in their hands. Ada and Leon raised their hands,looking like she was going to surrender she sent a swift kick to one of the guards,distracting them for a minute Leon punched the other one,the other ones were blindly throwing rifles in random directions as Ada dodged them with nimble there seemed to be no more guards,they ran down the hallway and came to a halt when Ada stopped at a certain door. She attempted to open it but found that it was locked. She fumbled around in her pocket and took out what looked like a case and opened it. It was filled with keys and picks and chose one and used it to open the door,in less than a second the lock clicked pair entered the room which was dim,but brightened up at their entrance.

They saw a man sitting down at a mahogany desk typing away at a voice echoing through the gloomy walls.

''Ada,my old associate'' His voice sharpened with a smirk.

_''Wesker'',_her mind was racing.

''Where's my sister and what have you done with her?!'' Ada shouted,she was determined to get Alix away from Wesker,she wasn't going to let her sister die at the hands of someone like him._If she wasn't dead already._

Wesker frowned.''Oh,don't worry about your dear sister,she isn't dead...yet'' He added yet with a dark had to strain Ada from walking over and attacking Wesker with her bare hands.

Wesker just chuckled darkly,but stopped short when he heard something,Leon and Ada heard it as well for they looked up to find the source of the was a sweet,soothing voice.A voice that would calm you when you're under pressure,a voice that would make your tears turn into gladness and joy.A voice that belonged to Ada's sister.

''Alix'' she breathed.

* * *

Wesker's frown found that the voice was rather heard another voice talking over another._Birkin_,he opened the door.''Wesker-Alix-I-found-some-effects- over the virus'' he said in between tilted his took a deep breath.''Alix,she has some new found effects from the ,all of them,quite frankly''.Wesker then nodded.''Thank you for informing me on this''.Wesker then followed William out of the locking the room on the took several deep breaths and carefully walked towards the her ear against the dark,black she was sure they had walked away from the picked out her case again and selected a suitable key for the door and unlocked it.

She and Leon walked down the eerie hallway,it had a long red carpet and looked like a hallway belonging to a heard soft voices communicating in a very serious like and Leon opened the door to find a woman lying on a laboratory this,Ada walked in,causing the scientist and Wesker to look at them.''Alix'' Ada was disappointed to find that her voice was quavering.''Ada'' Alix's voice sounded a bit walked over and hugged her a short lived tear fall down her inspected her sister.

Her skin was pale,her eyes were the same bluish looked alike,excluding their hair colour and eyes.

Leon also looked like at Alix._She's beautiful._He thought.

But Ada let out a choked breath,she came to realize that Alix's hair was a dusty light pink very light you could hardly see it,but it was there. Alix realised what her sister was gawking 's one of the side effects of the virus'' Alix stared hard at Wesker. If looks could kill Wesker would have dropped dead by now.''Wesker,what did you inject into my sister?'' Ada's voice was cool and calm.

''Oh just the progenitor,maybe the C-virus and such''.The way Wesker's voice was so casual,as if he was talking about the weather,it sickened her. Alix reached out to touch Ada's hand,but to her surprise,her hand was no longer there. Ada stumbled backward,''A-A-Alix,Y-yo-your hand''.William looked and contemplated what he thought was going looked at Alix's arm and realised that her hand had not ''disappeared'' but merely camouflaged with its waved a hand at Ada and Leon.''We will have to run some tests on Alix again to see the other effects of the virus''. William looked at Wesker and gulped.''We may also need to test you aswell Ms Ada,as you may have the same effect on the virus as your sister''.William seemed to be fumbling on his words. Ada shook her head vehemently,''You're _not_ using _me_ as your test subject,I'm leaving with my sister,whether you like it or not''.

She turned to her sister,whose hand seemed to reappear again.''Come on'' Alix went to stand up,but stopped when she saw that Wesker had put her sister in a headlock.''I think it is in your best interest to stay where you are,unless of course you would like to see your dear sister in pain''.Alix had fear written all over he face,but shook her head,she wasn't going to be ,fearing this was going to get out of hand, William called for some men . They came through the door with rifles in their hands ,in a flash Alix was right next to Wesker , Leon stared in utter shock._Is that even possible for a human to run at such rate...could she be...?_''Let my sister go'' Alix's voice was cold and hard.

Wesker smirked.''And what if I don't?'' He asked,challenging her.

Alix had her hand on Wesker's arm and pulled it strength she had was that of Wesker' she remembered Wesker's words months before ''_The only thing that can defeat_ _power is more power'_'.Wesker's expression was not a pretty one. He growled,he sounded dangerous,and sent a signal to his men . What she did,a mere human could not. Seeing that,the guards sent bullets flying at Alix,Alix dodged them all,apart from one that nicked her didn't even flinch.

Wesker and the rest of the bodies watched in horror as the skin on Alix's shoulder knitted itself back together and the blood flake away.

''No'' Ada was horrified._My sister can't be a tyrant,no,I won't let her._

* * *

**Author's note:Hey guys,sorry if this chapter was a bit boring in some places,I'll try to update a new chapter possibly next week?Thank you so much for reading!And if you can,please leave a review or comment! :)  
**

**I was looking at the Resident Evil Wikipedia and it gives you some information on the virus itself,the Progenitor is a virus that can kill the host but if not killed,that person becomes incredibly strong.**

**One of the other viruses injected in Alix was the G-Virus which essentially makes the person immortal! ;) LOL so much info!**


	4. Chapter 4:Infected?

**Disclaimer:I own nothing,only the plot and OC!**

**Reviews:**

**roseimagine:I should have put this reply in the other story but oh well!Thank you so much!I'm glad your liking the story,and here it is!Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Ada looked at her sister. Alix's blueish grey eyes flashed red for a minute,but then faded to to its original colour. Ada gasped a little.

Ada stood like a statue,not knowing what to do.''Alix,we're leaving''.Ada was adamant. Alix looked in her eyes and then looked at Wesker.''You're not seriously going to ask for this guy's permission are you,you were so determined to leave just a minute ago.''

''She is doing no such thing'' Wesker snarled taking a step forward.''What have you done with her anyway?'' Ada asked daring to take a step further herself,she stared into his shades.''I don't like to repeat myself'' he drawled.

Leon looked at Alix who was looking down,she looked troubled, suddenly Alix screamed in pain,crumpling to the ground.''Alix,Alix what's wrong?''Ada ran over to her sister, kneeling beside her on the cold marble ground. Wesker cocked his head to one side and looked to his left and picked up a needle filled with a serum and injected Alix with it.

Alix's breathing slowed and the pain quickly subsided.''I will need to run more tests on her'' Wesker stated. Ada was about to retort when Wesker stopped her.''Unless you want your dear sister to have recurring seizures and eventually die,I suggest you keep quiet and allow me to do my job''. Ada glared at him.''Alright'' she mumbled.

Alix was suddenly coughing, frequently.''Alix,come on breathe'' Ada said,clearly panicking. Leon looked at her,_she can't be mutating is she? _He remembered back in the Eastern Slav Republic,rough coughing was one of the first signs that you were turning into a B.O.W, Alix eventually fainted.''Alix,please wake up,whats wrong with her?''.Ada choked,tears evident in her eyes. Wesker bent down and carried Alix in his arms.''She will be getting treatment'' he muttered,passing Leon and Ada. ''Put her down!'' Ada screamed,a hard lump in her throat. She attempted to run after Wesker,that was until he locked the door.

Ada broke down,exhaling softly. Leon walked up behind her and patted her back awkwardly.''We'll find her,I promise''.Ada looked up at him and gave him a small smile.'Thanks''.Leon looked around the room they were locked up in and decided to investigate. He pulled a curtain to its left and saw a woman in a cryostatic chamber,her hair floating around her and her eyes closed. Memories and flashbacks of the incident back in the mission Operation Javier , the missing girls he remembered.

He watched the girl for a good 2 minutes before Ada called his name.''Huh?'' Leon asked still staring at the girl.''What is it?You seem lost'',Leon shook his head and quickly closed the curtain.''Its nothing'' he said,scratching the back of his neck. Ada nodded pushing the subject aside.''We seriously need to get out of here,my sister could be mutating at the minute,and to top it all off Wesker has her''.Ada was now pacing up and down,agitation clearly shown on her features before Leon held her.''It's okay,We''ll get out of here,I promise''. She nodded,frustrated at herself for making such a fool of herself in front of Leon.

* * *

Wesker looked at Alix. Her breathing rapid and her coughing rough. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead.''Don't worry Angel Heart,we'll fix you up'.He injected her with yet another serum filled needle and Alix seemed to have stirred a bit. She sucked back some breath and looked up at Wesker. ''You're awake,Angel Heart''.He said, she nodded and attempted to get up out of bed only to have lost her balance. Wesker caught her holding her waist and hand before she could fall over. A pale pink tinge crept up on Alix's cheeks. ''Thanks'' she mumbled.''Might I ask,where your going?'' Wesker questioned. Alix stopped in her tracks. She now panicked. If she told him where exactly she was going,which was to her sister,she could have been thrown across the room for all she knew. She gulped.''Nowhere...j...just you know...testing out my legs and they seem to be working fine,I think I'll lie down again''.She said rather hastily as she clambered onto the bed. Wesker smirked.''But of course''.He said smugly. He sat down at a black desk and started typing away on the keyboard. Little fast paced clicks echoed across the sighed and turned.'Oh Ada...'' she whispered,silently praying that Wesker didn't hear(who didn't seem to notice)and mentally kicked herself for saying it aloud. She sighed again and turned once more.''You seem to be rather jumpy''.Wesker said in monotone,refusing to avert his eyes from the screen of the laptop. Alix just sighed again.''I'm okay now,why can't I get out of bed?''Alix stated . Wesker just chuckled.''You need rest Angel Heart,if you want the serum to sink in''.

Alix mumbled something started breathing faster and sweated uncontrollably before falling into unconscious.

Wesker frowned. _What could be going wrong,_ he researched and came to a horrible realisation.

Alix was a host of Uroboros. And had a 50/50 chance of dying.

* * *

**Author's note:Hey guys,sorry if this chapter was boring,it was sort of a filler, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!And if you want you can check out my story,Me,Myself and I,it's just a story on Lisa Trevor, who's story I am very fascinated by. Out of all the people that died as a result of the Progenitor Virus or any other virus, her's is the most undeserved. Thanks again for reading and the next chapter will possibly be uploaded next week! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Will I Lose You Too?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. All rights go to Capcom**

* * *

Chapter 5:Will I Lose You Too?

* * *

Alix was now on the floor. Strands of her hair covering her face. Even in the unconscious state she looked troubled. Wesker frowned slightly and saw that Alix had slipped off the bed and was now shivering in her sleep. Wesker knelt down beside her and picked her up bridal style. She was cold to the touch. Wesker looked down at the girl in his arms. He kicked open the door and started walking towards one of his most trusted doctors.

* * *

He placed her on the hospital bed and nodded towards Elliot. Elliot looked at the girl and nodded. The red head took down some notes on his clipboard and placed a tube on her wrist to collect some blood samples.

Elliot's shoulders tensed a little and he slowly turned to face Wesker.

''Eh Wesker,Alix will be needing regular medication but at the moment she is in great danger of falling sick,terminally.'' Wesker faced the sick girl on the hospital bed. A strand of her hair was turning a bleached blonde. ''About that'' Elliot started.''Her hair,strands of it may be turning a bleached blonde colour from time to time until it stays that way''. Wesker thanked Elliot and walked towards the headed in the direction of a frustrated foe.

* * *

He walked down the halls and observed a few wall pictures before unlocking the ''cell'' of which Ada and Leon had been held in. Ada was on the floor with Leon's hand on her back trying to calm her down. Ada looked up and clenched her jaws before lunging to slap Wesker,that was before Leon restrained her. Wesker just gave her his signature smirk. ''I take that as a you don't want to know about your sister's circumstances?''.

Ada just growled under her breath.''Want to step toe to toe with me Bertie?''. She stated angrily and slowly.

''Go for it'' Wesker frowned.

''Just update me'' Ada replied,too irritated to put up a fight with him.

''At the moment she is unconscious and a bit sick,she seems to be infected with something''. Wesker said it as if he was talking about the weather. Ada's eyes widened a bit and her mouth fell open and she shook her head.

She placed her hands on her chest and she felt as if she was impaled with a dagger.

Her only sister,the only family she has left could be terminally sick.

''I want to see her''. Ada whispered.

''She's unconscious at the moment so I suggest-''

''I don't care!''.

Wesker shrugged and led them out the door down to the hospital room.

* * *

Alix was shivering and twisting in her sleep,as if having a nightmare.

Ada reached out to touch her sister's hand. She was ice cold. Ada quickly retracted her hand.

_What was happening?_

''What did you do?''. Ada asked angrily,coming face to face with Wesker.

''She has uroboros in her''. Wesker stated simply.

Ada let a tear fall down her cheek. Alix stirred in her sleep and locked eyes with Ada. Ada gasped a little,to be facing her sister with blood red irises.''Alix?How are you feeling? '. Ada croaked.

Alix tilted her head.

''Who are you?'' Alix asked in a small voice.

Ada looked crestfallen.''It's me Alix remember?''.Ada reached out desperately to hold her sister's hand. Alix quickly retracted her hand.''Don't touch me,I have no clue who you are but please...just leave''.

Ada looked at Wesker with desperation. Wesker just shrugged.''She seems to have amnesia''.''I know that!''. Ada cried.''But why?'' Ada shouted again. Leon winced.'

''We'll need to run a few more tests and give her medication,in the mean time you better go home,we'll keep in contact''.

Ada stared at him.''It's all your fault,if you hadn't have kidnapped her then none of this would be happening you monster,you-''.Wesker placed his hands on her shoulders. His fingers digging into her skin. Ada gasped in pain.

''I never wanted this to be happening so if I were you I would bite back my tongue''.Ada's vision was blurry with tears. She pryed Wesker's fingers off of her skin and walked out the room.

She clenched her fists tightly.

_I'll save you Alix,I can't...lose you..like we lost Mom and Dad_

Her first thought was to obey Wesker and go home,but she was more defiant ,instead she ran down the halls into another room,carefully observing the doctors and scientists

* * *

**Authors note: it's been ages since I updated this story. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring,it was like a filler. I actually made a backstory for Alix and Ada called Who I Was it's just a oneshot and I also made a story on Lisa Trevor called Me Myself and I. It's kind of like a new genre I haven't tried before like horror,even though Resident Evil is horror but you know what I mean. Sorry if it seems like I'm advertising, I just wanted to give you the backstory that I wrote on Ada and Alix's parents death. And I just wanted you to give me some feedback on the Lisa Trevor story. So yeah, you don't have to,just if you want to. Thanks again for reading and reviewing this story! Have a nice weekend! **


	6. Chapter 6:Bear It No Longer

**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident Evil,only original characters and plot.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6:Bear It No Longer._**

* * *

Ada hid in one of the rooms,observing the scientists and doctors. Her face was hidden by the shadows. She was about to step forward when she remembered something important.

_Leon!_

Ada took a deep breath to stop herself from panicking. Ada peeped from behind the door and caught sight of Leon softly calling her name and walking past the wall pictures. When he was close to the room Ada grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside the door and instinctively dodged the blow from Leon. ''Leon it's me,calm down!'' Ada hissed before he could land another blow. He relaxed and dropped his clenched fist in the air.

Leon sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair.

''Ada how could you run off like that?I was so worried!''

''I couldn't just obey Wesker like that,who does he think he is,ordering me around like that when my sister's life is at stake!''

''He said he would keep in contact with us,your sister is going to be fine,they're giving her the best treatment possible!''

Ada sighed heavily and crossed her arms and shrugged.

''Either way I'm staying here to observe my sister and..'

Ada trailed off in thought.

Leon raised an eyebrow.

''Please tell me you're not thinking of breaking her out''.

''Maybe..''

''Ada!''

''Fine,but I will observe her''

''Yeah and where will you sleep,eat?''

Ada just smirked.''I have a few scientists that owe me'' Ada said nonchalantly,inspecting her nails.

Leon rolled his eyes.''You're one of a kind''.

Ada just gave him a smile.

''So..what do we do now?'' Leon asked scratching his head.

''Well..we are in some sort of office so I can check Alix's files and find out what's really wrong with her and you keep watch''. Ada was already walking towards the office desk. Leon just sighed and shook his head,but still went over to his watch duty.

Ada walked over to the desk and started rummaging through the desk's papers. She found a file specifically for the Wong family. Ada's shoulder's relaxed and licked her dry lips before reading the papers. It had everything about her father's death and her mother's death and she shook her head in disbelief when she realised the killer of her parents.

Spencer.

Ada clenched her jaws and her lip trembled,but fought the urge to cry.

Ada sought revenge on Umbrella,one day. Anger and rage was bubbling inside of her as she had a flashback of her parent's bloody corpses.

But Ada couldn't bear it any longer. She silently sobbed until no more tears were left to shed. Leon saw this and ran over to Ada. Ada's hand trembled as she handed the paper to Leon. Leon's eyes widened. His brow furrowed in anger and disbelief. He gave Ada a hug,which Ada returned gratefully.

Ada smiled and continued to search for Alix's file with shaky hands,fearing for what she would find next. Ada didn't find Alix's but she did find hers. Her missions in the Eastern Slav Republic,her objective with Jack Krauser,even her squabbles with him. Ada just smirked at this. Her loyalty to Wesker. Ada thrusted the paper back into the desk. Meanwhile Leon had returned to his watch duties and hissed at Ada.

''I found Alix's file!''

Ada silently ran to Leon and saw a file with Alix's name on it,under the arm of a scientist. Elliot.

Ada nodded her head and saw a white lab jacket on the back of the office chair and a pair of glasses on the desk. She wore the pieces and before walking to meet the unsuspecting scientist,wondered how convenient the pieces were.

Ada walked over to the scientist,her heels making a click clack sound on the marble floor.

''Elliot!''

Elliot turned back and titled his head to the side.

''Yes?''

''Ah,Wesker wanted to reread the files of Alix Wong,he needs a bit more research for the illness.''

Elliot looked at her skeptically. Ada returned this with a hard yet serious stare.

Elliot shrugged and handed the papers to Ada.

Ada nodded her head in thanks and walked back the way she came,she made a turn when she was sure that Elliot had turned away. She slammed the paper down on desk and began to read.

Her eyes darted back and forth and she felt anger bubbling inside her chest when she realised that her sister had been infected with uroboros and she realised that the host could die in a matter of a few hours.

Ada stormed out of the room and down the halls but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She whipped around to see Leon.

Leon shook his head in no.

''How could he not say this to me?'' Ada asked weakly.

''Because its unbearable,he knew you throw a fit of rage like what you're doing now''

''So?I would have anyways!''

Ada pulled her wrist out of Leon's grasp and continued to march down the halls.

''If you're caught,what will you do?You will be thrown out of the building,literally,and they would make sure you wouldn't find a way back inside and you can say bye bye to your little plan!''

Ada contemplated this and exhaled.

She turned back towards Leon and she and Leon continued to wait in their hiding spots for a few more hours.

* * *

Wesker sat beside Alix's bedside,her hair slowly turning a bleached blonde. The girl was twisting in her sleep and looked restless,beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. And her skin was pale.

Wesker sighed,he never wanted this to happen.

He inadvertently held her hand,and surprisingly,Alix squeezed his hand back. When Alix didn't let go he realised that Alix was more calm. She wasn't twisting nor was she as restless but she actually looked relaxed.

Wesker smiled at that. A genuine smile,not his usual taunting ones.

* * *

Ada let out a gasp as she saw one of the scientist ''owing'' her. Vera.

She stepped out the room and tapped Vera's shoulder. Vera turned around and smiled as she saw Ada.

'''Ada?Long time no see!''

''hm''

''What brings you here''

''Well,my sister is held here and I need you to help me''

Vera looked at her and raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded her head.

'' I need you to provide me a place to sleep and things to eat for my partner and I,and I need you to update me on Alix's progress''.

Vera took all of this in and nodded her head and beamed at her.

''Of course!''

''Thanks Vera,its much appreciated''.

Vera nodded and turned to walk away.

Ada sighed in relief and was about to walk into her ''hiding spot'' when she caught sight of Wesker. Her eyes widened a bit and she looked from side to side and ran behind a plant. She prayed hard that Leon wouldn't come looking for her at this minute.

When Wesker had passed her she sighed again and was about to go find Leon when she felt a hand on her wrist,she was turned around to meet his face.

Ada gulped,her wrists were still held in his hands.

''If it isn't Ada Wong''.

Ada's mouth opened slightly.

''Actually she was finding the bathroom,I stupidly left her to ponder as to where it was,here ,follow me''

She peered behind Wesker and subtly nodded in gratitude to Vera.

Wesker looked at the two women in suspicion but hesitantly let go of Ada's wrists.

He gave Ada a warning glare before turning to walk away. Ada stuck her tongue at Wesker's back. Vera struggled to stifle her chuckles.

''Your such a child Ada,anyways come on''.

The young woman led Ada down the halls and Ada saw a picture of her father,Cheng and her mother Mei,smiling.

Ada smiled back at the picture and followed Vera down the halls.

* * *

**Author's note:Sorry if this chapter is a bit short,anyways thanks for reading,I might update again next week!I was planning on leaving this story on a cliffhanger,but I decided to leave it a nice day! :)**


End file.
